


Sorgan

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Sorgan and the first meeting.*EDIT/UPDATE:I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THESE INTO CHAPTERS RATHER THAN PARTS FOR MORE OPPORTUNITIES AND YOU CAN ALSO FIND THEM IN A KISS
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian x reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Sorgan

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda rushed but otherwise finally part three!!!

Y/N Y/L/N wasn’t trained at an early age like Din Djarin was. She found it a miracle when he agreed to have her on his ship and to train her. She remembered that day like it was yesterday; the same sand she stood in every day, same people, same suns. She didn’t always hate it, but she also didn’t like to use such a strong word. It just became maddening, her entire being itching to feel so much more. She wanted to be a part of the stories she always heard about as she grew, to be a part of the action as well. Hearing the rush of it alone in the words made her dreams grow until she wanted to scream. She soon took up on some mechanics, hoping that the skills would prove useful in the future. Her mother and father left their precious farm to her and her siblings, who were more than content with the never-changing routines. Y/N would never intentionally disrespect her parents or her siblings, but they wanted her to be happy right? She had to believe that what she wanted was right, that it wasn’t a sin and she wouldn’t become an outcast because of it. Besides, she would never consider leaving her home and family if she didn’t know they could handle it. Most days it was hard to shake off the insecurities and fears until The Mandalorian strolled through her village. 

Y/N heard it from her brother first. The whispers of a Mandalorian passing through. As she said before, not much happened where she lived; everyone was going crazy with the new outsider, who had no intentions of sticking around for long. At first she had no plans on checking out this Mandalorian at all; she doubted one would accept any of her help or offers. But it was as though fate had brought her to him. She had to stop by the shop she would work at occasionally, wanting to see if there was any new work. She heard the modulated voice first before she saw him. 

“I’m looking for some parts for my ship, I have the credits,” he said.

“Well, tell me what the problem is Mandalorian and I’ll be happy to help,” said the owner of the shop. 

Her ears perked up when she heard the man tell him, knowing exactly what the problem was and what he needed. But she still wasn’t sure on if she should intervene; she didn’t want to throw herself at every passing stranger just for a little adventure. 

“Ah just the luck! I got the right person for the job right here.”

It took her a few moments before she realized she was spotted. 

“Oh,” Y/N said dumbly, mentally slapping herself on the forehead. “Right y-yeah, I can help you with that,” she stuttered. 

The Mandalorian didn’t think much of her at first. She was just another face, another person he thought he’d never run into again. He almost refused her help before sighing and nodding his head once towards her direction, turning his back and walking out. Y/N gawked at him, watching his cape move with the mind as he moved. The owner gave her an amused smile.

“I think you’re supposed to follow him,” he teased.

Y/N shook her head, coming down from her daze. “Right! Right.”

The kind man handed her her tool bag as she trailed after, shaking his head with a sigh.

The Mandalorian was waiting for her just outside, turning his back and walking again once he saw her. She quickly caught up with him, avoiding the peering eyes of the people she grew up with. She could tell some of them were whispering about them but tried her damnest to ignore it; she didn’t need to hear them because she was sure they were thinking the same thing she had before. 

His ship wasn’t that far away from the town, and it was actually pretty decent. Y/N found herself admiring the condition of it, giving the profession its owner had. The Mandalorian explained showed her the problem, not giving anymore words than needed before letting her get to work. Normally she would try to strike up a conversation as she worked, remembering her parent’s teachings, but she suspected that this man wasn’t much of a talker. She wouldn’t push it, didn’t mind the silence herself. 

“Can you stay here with the ship while I run an errand, if you will,” The Mandalorian said suddenly, making Y/N jump a little.

“Sure,” she smiled.

“I can pay you a little bit extra for this,” he told her. “I just ask two things: no droids and do not pry around my ship.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgment before disappearing. Y/N kept to her word, finishing up her repairs and staying outside the ship. Suddenly she heard the door opening, backing away as she expected to see a large shadow. She really wished she had a better weapon on her other than her tools. But there were no shadows, no monsters or scary men. It was a small, green child. Its eyes were round, face wearing a curious look as it stared into her eyes. She didn’t know what to do, afraid to overstep. But it seemed harmless enough and it was a child!

“Hi,” she cooed, crouching down a little to get a better look at it, or him she assumed. 

The baby cooed back, trotting down the ramp and standing in front of her. Y/N crouched down to pick him up, carefully holding him in her arms.

“He’ll be back soon,” she told him as he stared up at her, ears going up and down as if he understood what she had just said. 

Y/N knew what to do with babies, had experience with her younger siblings. So it couldn’t be so different this time, right? He was calm, appearing to be studying her. Then he reached a little hand out, and she held her pointer finger to it, smiling softly when the Child latched on. 

“I told you not to go in my ship,” his voice interrupted. 

Both Y/N and the Child jumped, startled by the tall Mandalorian standing behind them when she quickly spun around, holding on to the Child tightly. She didn’t even hear him coming, something that terrified her.

“I didn’t,” she said as calmly as possible. “He opened the ramp and came to me. I wouldn’t break my promise nor hurt the baby.”

The Mandalorian stared at her, at least his helmet did; she wasn’t sure if his eyes were actually meeting hers or not. She found his silence almost unbearable due to the situation, hoping that he was reasonable of a man as he appeared to be. The Child looked back and forth between them, ears twitching as he did so. The man finally took a step closer, contemplating what he was just about to ask her.

“Listen,” he started. “I could use a crew member on the ship, help with work and taking care of the Child.”

It took Y/N a moment to fully process what he was asking her. “Y-you’re asking me to come with you? Like on the ship?”

He wanted to chuckle at her, but carefully withheld. Instead he just tilted his head and shifted his weight onto one foot. 

“Well, yes. On the ship.”

Hearing the Mandalorian repeat what she had just said made her mentally cringe (it was almost as if she couldn’t speak around him!), but that quickly evaporated. He asked her to join him! To finally leave, take chances, live out her dreams! She’d be a fool --some would say a smart one-- to refuse. She frowned when she thought of her siblings; one older than her and the other two a few years younger. She would miss them dearly and knew they would too. 

“My family,” Y/N finally said, her voice surprisingly steady. “May I say goodbye to them and gather some of my belongings?”

He nodded back, the only confirmation of his answer. And so she walked back to her home alone, the man and baby staying behind on the Razor Crest. The goodbyes were heartfelt, but full of smiles of encouragements. They’d be fine without her, as long as she would keep in touch as much as possible, which she promised with the upmost sincerity. Walking back to the ship half expecting to see the barren land touched with the memory of The Mandalorian, she was pleasantly happy to see that he was still there. Taking one last look at what has always been her home, she took a deep breath and walked towards her freedom. 

Y/N smiled fondly at the memory as she watched Mando (she could only call him by his real name, DIn, when they knew they were alone) check out the outside of the Razor Crest. They had landed on Sorgan, a planet they thought was not occupied. Y/N immediately took a liking to Cara Dune when she saw just how easily she caught Mando off guard and fought him (kicked his ass really). Only because she wasn’t such a bad person upon actually talking to her. 

“What’re your smiling about?” He suddenly said. She hadn’t realized he was staring at her.

“Nothing,” she said. “Just thinking about the first time we met.”

Din was slowly getting better at communicating with her. He did before, but only when it was about a job or the Child, anything else being completely off limits, unsaid words left in the shadows. Y/N was proud of the man he was when the met and the man he was now; slowly changing and becoming more comfortable with himself and the idea of allowing anyone this far into his life, under his skin. It made her love for him consume her entirely. 

He stepped closer to her when she leaned at against the ship, never taking her eyes off him. She could almost feel the heat coming off him beneath the Beskar armor and it made her crave for him. 

“I think about that day too,” he said softly, making her heart skip a beat. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to step away for a few minutes…

“Hello?” A timid voice called out.

The Mandalorian quickly turned, instinctively standing protectively in front of Y/N. She looked over his shoulder, seeing two men (she could tell they were fishermen by their attire) watching them with hopeful eyes. 

“You’re a Mandalorian,” one of them exclaimed. “We need your help! We’ll pay you.”

Y/N looked at the back of Din’s helmet, awaiting his reply. 

“Not interested,” he said, going back to working on the Razor Crest. 

Y/N crossed her arms, now in the open with the two fishermen. “What’s the job?”

She could see him tense out of the corner of her eye. She knew he just wanted to settle down to protect the Child and to avoid all trouble of any kind. But she could see they were clearly desperate for help, and they also reminded her a little of home. She couldn’t just push them away.

“Klatoonian raiders,” the one who mostly took the lead explained. “We have nothing. Please, we’ll pay with everything we have.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked to Din, hoping he could see the plea in her eyes. He sighed, turning towards the two men. 

“Fine. In exchange for lodging.”

The men nodded eagerly. “Of course! Thank you both so much.”

Y/N smiled and nodded politely at them. 

“I’m going to gather a friend first. Then we’ll get to work,” The Mandalorian told them. He turned to her. 

“We could use Cara Dune’s help. I’m going to get her; you sit here with the Child. I won’t be back long.”

Y/N nodded, holding his hand and rubbing her thumb over his leather gloves. He gave a slight squeeze before quickly walking away, still not used to the intimate contact. 

Y/N was happy to see Cara again, talking with her and sharing laughs during their trip to the village. Once they arrived they were housed in by a kind, beautiful woman whom she learned was named Omera. She was also happy that there were children as well, seeing the Child playing with them giving her hope; hope that he will have a good, long, and happy life, that one day her and Din could have one as well without the constant threat of danger. She could see that Din was thinking the same thing, but that something else was also bothering him. 

“What’s wrong?” She eventually asked him. He was preparing to leave with Cara to look for tracks and the raiders, Y/N’s idea to staying behind to look after the village and the baby. 

“Why do you ask?” He said. 

She shrugged, stepping closer to him. “I can tell something’s eating at you. Is it about the kid?”

It took a moment for him to nod his head, lost in thought over what he was going to say. The Mandalorian had seen her smile at the children, at the villagers. He could see her reminiscing of her home and doubt began to cloud his mind. What if she wasn’t happy? What if she regretted leaving with him? What if she was planning on leaving him? Despite their growing and changing relationship and the love that radiated from her his insecurities got the better of him. On nights where they lead to nightmares of her dying because of him or her finally leaving, he’d have to find her in their quarters and hold her. His heart would skip a beat and flutter when she would subconsciously burrow into his warmth. He dreaded having this conversation with her because of the fear of rejection; he wasn’t ready to face any kind of it and he definitely wasn’t ready to lose her.

“The Child,” he finally sighed. “We should leave him here. He’d be safe, loved even. It’d be good for him.”

Y/N was taken back. “Leave him here?” She breathed. “I mean, after everything we’ve been through with him… do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Din let out a frustrated sigh. “There are a lot of people out there looking for him now. And the kind of life I have, the kind of life we have, it’s too dangerous for him. It’s no life for a child.”

Y/N understood his point, she really did. She’d have to say that the very same thoughts plagued her mind as well, but to act on them? But if it really was best for the Child, the baby she had grown attached to, then she could not let her own selfish needs bypass his safety.

“Okay,” she agreed. “It’s our job to keep him alive and safe. So we should try this one out, and if we hear anything and it doesn’t work out, we immediately come back for him. Okay?”

The Mandalorian nodded. “Agreed.” 

But Y/N could tell there was something else, and she didn’t want him going into anything dangerous with an occupied mind.

“And what’s the other thing?”

Din sometimes hated how well she could see him. “Are… are you happy? With the arrangements we have?”

He thought he probably should’ve used a better word for what they had, because it was so much more. He just hoped that she could see that too.

“Of course I am,” Y/N said with some much confirmation in her words. “I knew what I was getting into when I joined you, and I’m perfectly happy with us.”

The Mandalorian decided to leave it at the for now. He could always tell when she was lying -something that Y/N hated most times as well- and could detect none in her. They could have this conversation at a better time.

“Hey lovebirds,” Cara teased from the doorway. Din tilted his head towards her direction.

“I’ll be out,” was all he said. Cara nodded her head and left, Y/N tapping her foot anxiously. He turned back to her, stepping closer to her and resting the forehead of his helmet against hers.

“I’m sorry.” 

She gave a small smile. “You do not need to be sorry,” she whispered. “Just come back to me in one piece.”

She wanted to say I love you. She wanted him to know that she was one-hundred percent positive there was nothing he could do to make her hate him or leave. But Y/N knew he wasn’t ready to hear those words yet, wasn’t ready to say them himself. They did through their actions though, and that was enough. It would always be enough.

“Always.”

She watched his cape disappear out the door. She took a deep breath and looked out the window, seeing Din and Cara leave and the Child still playing with the other children. Seeing the Child made her want to tear up, not knowing how she was going to say goodbye to him. She hoped that their decision was a good one.  
When they came back informing the farmers that the raiders had an AT-ST, they had refused to leave. She couldn’t blame them; it was their home after all. They decided to train them, Omera being one of the most impressive with her skills. When night fell, they set off with their plans, Y/N protecting the children, it was utter chaos. Thankfully, no serious injuries and a job successful. 

“We did a good thing here,” Y/N said to Din as they stood in the sunlight. They were preparing to leave, and Din had just spoken to Omera about taking the Child under her care; it was a decision he had left to Y/N. 

“We did.” He agreed. 

She took both his hands in hers carefully, giving him the chance to pull away if he was uncomfortable, but he held on instead, tightly squeezing her hands in his with a gentle rub of his thumbs. Suddenly a gun shot pierced the peaceful air, making the Mandalorian turn with his blaster already out, pushing Y/N behind him as she got hers; she was always amazed at how fast and alert he could be. 

“Check on the others,” he commanded before making a beeline for the tree lines. 

Y/N ran to the villagers, looking around for any injuries. She sighed in relief when she made contact with the baby and saw no one was hurt or worse. Gently picking him up, she waited for Din to return, assuring the others that everything was going to be okay; the kids crowded around her with some of their parents, frightened. She sighed in relief when she saw Cara and Din walking back.

“It was another Guild member,” he told her. “We have to leave with the Child.”

Y/N tearfully said goodbye to the children of the small village, joining Din and the Child on the raft. She waved back to them as they left, thoughts of maybe returning one day already crossing her mind. 

“We’ll be okay,” she told the Child. “Everything will be okay.”

The Child cooed back in answer, reaching out for her finger, which she instantly placed in his tiny hand. The Mandalorian watched this interaction, a warm glow flowing through him. 

“We will,” his modulated voice said. “We will.”


End file.
